ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Palm Beach County Aquarium
This is a new public aquarium that should be twice as big as the Georgia Aquarium, making it the largest public aquarium in the world, at 850,000 square feet. It should be located within Downtown West Palm Beach replacing where the original public library used to be located. It should have eight sections: Florida Bay, Rivers and Lakes of the World, Wonders of the Amazon, Cold Water Expedition, Tropical Reef Quest, Tropical Coasts and Islands, Marine Mammal Experience & Stadium, and the largest, Ocean Rhythms, with a 150-foot-long tunnel and the world's largest viewing window. It should also two outdoor areas outside of "Rivers and Lakes of the World" and "Tropical Coasts and Islands", complete with exhibits for beavers, Nile hippos, gharials, Oriental small-clawed otters, Commerson's dolphins, Hawaiian monk seals, little penguins, and Cuban crocodiles, along with climate-controlled indoor exhibits for polar bears, walruses, sea otters, and Antarctic penguins, and indoor stadiums featuring performing bottlenose dolphins and California sea lions. Plus, "Cold Water Expedition" should have 12 robotic models of extinct animals: a Steller's sea cow mom and calf, a spectacled cormorant, a sea mink, and a flock of eight great auks, and "Tropical Coasts and Islands" should also have robotic models of extinct animals: two adult dodos and a dodo nest, an elephant bird, a Malagasy dwarf hippo, a Rodriguez greater tortoise, a kawekaweau, and a Caribbean monk seal. Exhibits Florida Bay *Loggerhead Sea Turtle *Red Drum *Florida Pompano *Permit *Horse-Eye Jack *Atlantic Tarpon *Southern Sheepshead *Black Sea Bass *Common Snook *Mangrove Snapper *Hardhead Catfish *Red Lionfish *Nurse Shark *Bonnethead Shark *Cownose Stingray *Southern Stingray *Atlantic Blue Crab *Tricolor Hermit Crab *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Slipper Lobster *Horseshoe Crab *Purple Sea Urchin *Slate Pencil Sea Urchin *Florida Sea Cucumber *Upside-Down Jellyfish Rivers and Lakes of the World Indoor Exhibits *African Cichlid *Humphead Cichlid *American Bullfrog *Two-Toed Amphiuma *Green Tree Frog *Eastern Tiger Salamander *Alligator Gar *Longnose Gar *Paddlefish *Channel Catfish *Blue Catfish *Lake Sturgeon *Black Crappie *Freshwater Drum *Bowfin *Largemouth Bass *Bluegill *Redbreast Sunfish *Mosquitofish *American Alligator *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Gopher Tortoise *Florida Softshell Turtle *Eastern Diamondback Terrapin *Red-Eared Slider *Painted Turtle *Florida Cottonmouth *Southern Copperhead *Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake *Indigo Snake *Yellow Rat Snake *Corn Snake *Vinegaroon *Ghost Catfish *Clown Loach *Tentacled Snake *Asian Arowana *Giant Gourami *Tinfoil Barb *Oriental Fire-Bellied Toad *Banded Archerfish *Atlantic Mudskipper *Fiddler Crab *Ubangi Mormyrid *Congo Pufferfish *Goliath Tigerfish *Congo Tetra *Pixie Frog *Gulf Saratoga *Barramundi *Freshwater Whipray *Australian Shovelnose Catfish *Banded Rainbowfish *Seven Spot Archerfish *Australian Lungfish *Yabby *Water Python *Eastern Water Dragon *Broad-Shelled Snake-Necked Turtle *Pig-Nosed Turtle Outdoor Exhibits *American Beaver *Nile Hippopotamus *Gharial *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter Wonders of the Amazon *Goliath Bird-Eating Tarantula *Brazilian Pink-Toed Tarantula *Chilean Rose Tarantula *Death's Head Cockroach *Leafcutter Ant *Hercules Beetle *Giant Waterbug *Giant Jumping Stick *Costa Rican Katydid *Amazonian Giant Centipede *Neon Tetra *Axolotl *Spectacled Caiman *Knight Anole *Caiman Lizard *Plumed Basilisk *Matamata Turtle *Arrau River Turtle *Red-Footed Tortoise *Green Anaconda *Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor *Emerald Tree Boa *Eyelash Viper *Vampire Bat *Blue Poison-Dart Frog *Dyeing Poison-Dart Frog *Yellow Poison-Dart Frog *Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Amazon Milk Frog *Smoky Jungle Frog *Giant Waxy Monkey Frog *Fringe Leaf Frog *Ornate Horned Frog *Giant Marine Toad *Surinam Toad *Puerto Rican Crested Toad *Panamanian Golden Frog *Aquatic Caecillian *Tambaqui *Arapaima *Silver Arowana *Redfin Prochilodus *Tiger Shovelnose Catfish *Red-Tailed Catfish *Ripsaw Catfish *Common Plecostomus *Midas Cichlid *Butterfly Peacock Cichlid *Freshwater Angelfish *Tiger Oscar *Four-Eyed Fish *Silver Dollar *Blue Discus *Cardinal Tetra *White-Blotched River Stingray *Occelate River Stingray *Red Piranha *Electric Eel *Cotton-Top Tamarin *Blue-&-Gold Macaw Cold Water Expedition *Beluga Whale *Polar Bear *Harbor Seal *Pacific Walrus *Southern Sea Otter *King Penguin *Chinstrap Penguin *Gentoo Penguin *Rockhopper Penguin *Atlantic Puffin *Common Murre *Leopard Shark *Bat Ray *Garibaldi *California Moray Eel *Purple Sea Urchin *Bat Star *Painted Greenling *Swellshark *Rainbow Sea Star *Fish-Eating Sea Anemone *Weedy Sea Dragon *Leafy Sea Dragon *Giant Isopod *Japanese Spider Crab *Longspine Snipefsh *Tasmanian King Crab *American Lobster *Lion's Mane Jellyfish *Wolf Eel *Quillback Rockfish *Green Sea Anemone *Kelp Greenling *Black Rockfish *Giant Pacific Octopus *Sunflower Sea Star Tropical Reef Quest *Common Octopus *Chambered Nautilus *Caribbean Spiny Lobster *Slipper Lobster *Giant Hermit Crab *Long-Spined Sea Urchin *Green Moray Eel *Great Barracuda *Lookdown *Red Lionfish *Weedy Scopionfish *Estuarine Stonefish *Pacific Sea Nettle *Atlantic Sea Nettle *Australian Spotted Jellyfish *Moon Jellyfish *Long-Snouted Seahorse *Potbellied Seahorse *Lined Seahorse *Pacific Seahorse *Short-Tailed Pipefsh *Striped Shrimpfish *Chocolate Chip Sea Star *Red-Knobbed Sea Star *Brown-Banded Bamboo Shark *White-Spotted Bamboo Shark *Frogfish *Spotted Garden Eel *Crown of Thorns Sea Star *Giant Clam *Peacock Mantis Shrimp *Spotfin Porcupinefish *Pinecone Fish *Blue Tang *Ornate Wobbegong *Blue Angelfish *Emperor Angelfish *Ocellaris Clownfish *Green Sea Turtle *Regal Tang *Yellow Tang *Moorish Idol *Longhorn Cowfish *Foxface Rabbitfish *Royal Gramma *Dogface Pufferfish *Orbiculate Batfish *Longfin Batfish *Longhorn Clownfish *Pink Skunk Clownfish *Bird Wrasse *Laced Moray Eel *Powder Blue Tang *Copperband Butterflyfish *Threadfin Snapper *Clown Triggerfish *Picasso Triggerfish *Short-Nosed Unicornfish *Moon Wrasse *Banggai Cardinalfish *Threadfin Lookdown *Bicolor Parrotfish *Hogfish *Scrawled Filefish *Queen Triggerfish Tropical Coasts & Islands Indoor Exhibits *Madagascar Giant Day Gecko *Peacock Day Gecko *Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko *New Caledonian Crested Gecko *New Caledonian Giant Gecko *Fiji Banded Iguana *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana *Javan Humphead Lizard *Chinese Water Dragon *Philippine Sailfin Lizard *Central Bearded Dragon *Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink *Solomon Island Prehensile-Tailed Skink *Shingleback Skink *Blue Tree Monitor *Panther Chameleon *Cuban Knight Anole *Rhinoceros Rat Snake *Vietnamese Beauty Rat Snake *Green Tree Python *Reticulated Python *Banded Sea Krait *Radiated Tortoise *Golden Mantella *Tomato Frog *Solomon Island Leaf Frog *Wallace's Flying Frog *White's Tree Frog *Cobalt Blue Tarantula *Malayan Leaf Katydid *Giant Leaf Spiny Insect *Orchid Mantis *Malagasy Blue-Spot Mantis *Atlas Beetle *Tinfoil Beetle *Australian Walkingstick *Giant Walkingstick *Javan Leaf Insect *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Caribbean Hermit Crab *Coconut Crab Outdoor Exhibits *Commerson's Dolphin *Hawaiian Monk Seal *Little Penguin *Cuban Crocodile Marine Mammal Experience & Stadium *Atlantic Bottlenose Dolphin *California Sea Lion *West Indian Manatee Ocean Rhythms *Whale Shark *Manta Ray *Ocean Sunfish *Mahi-Mahi *Great Hammerhead Shark *Humphead Wrasse *Goliath Grouper *Giant Grouper *Bowmouth Guitarfish *Giant Guitarfish *Potato Grouper *Zebra Shark *Sand Tiger Shark *Sandbar Shark *Nurse Shark *Blacktip Reef Shark *Spotted Eagle Ray *Southern Stingray *Cownose Stingray *Smalltooth Sawfish *Green Sawfish *Leopard Whipray *Porcupine Ray *Roughtail Stingray *Florida Pompano *Permit *Horse-Eye Jack *Crevalle Jack *Almaco Jack *Spotted Wobbegong *King Angelfish *Golden Trevally *Blue Runner *French Angelfish *Orbiculate Batfish *Longfin Batfish *Crimson Snapper *Gray Snapper *Yellowtail Snapper *Giant Trevally *Blue Tang *Spanish Hogfish *Sergeant Major *Blue-Striped Grunt *French Grunt *Blackbar Soldierfish Category:Aquariums Category:Zoos